Win Me Back
by Boys On Boysenberry-hime
Summary: Kai thinks about Tala, his choice to leave the Demolition boys and the bet that puts his freedom on the line before the final match of the World Championships. TalaKaiPart 2 Tala doesn't want to live without Kai and will do anything to get him back. UPDAT
1. Part 1

Hmm.I'm in the mood for a little one shot, how about you? ^.^ A few warnings beforehand, however: This is yaoi, and the pairing will be Tala/Kai, so if you don't like.so sorry. It's going to be a little dark, but not too bad, so you shouldn't really worry. That's all! Read on and enjoy!  
  
Kai's POV  
  
I can't hear a thing. Even as I sit here, surrounded by thousands of cheering fans, all screaming at the top of their lungs, wishing their favorite team on, I don't hear a thing. Everything is absolutely silent for me, I'm too lost in my own thoughts and memories to even recognize my surroundings.  
  
Kenny's saying something to me now, about how I should be wishing Tyson luck in the final match; how this is the match that will determine everything and I should be showing my teammate some support, but I can't. I don't want him to win.  
  
It seems feels so unnatural to have you sitting on the opposite side of the stadium from me, on the side of our opponents; of our enemies. I can see you so clearly, trying to act calm and confident, even when you have so much riding on this final battle. The outcome of this battle will do more than just determine who will be the next world champion; it will determine our entire future.  
  
I shift uncomfortably in my seat as you step up to the dish. I can see it all written there on your face. You're ready to put everything you have into this battle; ready to give it your all. Right now it doesn't matter if Tyson gets hurt in the process, just so long as you walk away the victor. I saw the ruthlessness behind, when you told Bryan to do anything, even try and kill Rei, to ensure a win. I don't know if you told him the reason why you're so desperate, but he followed your orders well; and still he lost.  
  
I shiver at the memory of that battle. I didn't know how obsessed you were Tala, but somehow I don't mind it at all. There's a burning pain on my right shoulder as I moved the wrong way and put pressure on the wrong spot. Involuntarily, I move my hand to the pained area, feeling the sensitive cuts that spell out your name in my skin.  
  
You put that there only last night, and yet it feels like so long ago.  
  
I remember looking for you. I searched for a while before I found you in the maze of hallways that twist through the abbey. I wanted to tell you before anyone else did. I had to tell you myself; that I was going to be leaving, and that I would be returning to my old team.  
  
You were so angry with me at first. You couldn't believe that I was going to be leaving again, after I had finally come back. 'We are your team.' You had argued. 'You can't be serious about leaving again.' But I was, and it was so hard for me to tell you that, to watch how hurt you looked when I confirmed my departure.  
  
That anger quickly turned to sadness. It wasn't that you didn't want me to leave the team; it was that you didn't want me to leave you. Biovolt doesn't matter to you; all you want is to have me there with you. That's all you care about.  
  
With every word you said to try and protest me leaving, the feeling that I had made a horrible mistake grew stronger. I didn't want to leave you, I really didn't. It's true that I do want to escape Biovolt, but if I could have run away and taken you with me, I would have.  
  
But it's too late. I've already made my decision and now there's no going back. I have to leave with my choice. But how could I leave the abbey behind, without leaving you?  
  
I remember how quickly I made my next choice, how spontaneously I made the decision.  
  
-'Make me yours Tala, before it's too late.' -  
  
And you did. You had no protest against claiming me as your own before I left. I surrendered myself to you, because that's what I wanted. You took me, then carved your name into my back as a warning to everyone, that I belonged to you and you alone.  
  
And I do.  
  
Afterwards I lay there, with my heart still hammering and regret over choosing to leave the abbey filling every part of my mind. What had I been thinking? I didn't want to leave. This is where I belonged. But it was too late. I can't take it all back. I betrayed Boris and Biovolt, and I have to live with belong a traitor.  
  
Or perhaps I don't.  
  
- 'Tala, I want you to place a bet on the upcoming match.'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Bet me. Bet my freedom. When you win, I can give myself back to you, and nobody will be able to say otherwise. Announce your claim to me to the entire world.' -  
  
And you did. Tyson told me about it before the match. If you win, I go back to the abbey, back to you, where I belong. But if you lose.  
  
You won't lose, I know you won't. Before the match even started, you found me in the stadium, and took me aside to remind me.  
  
-'You're mine, Kai. Nobody else's, mine.' -  
  
I know that. You've already claimed me, and I'm fine with that. I belong to you. Now all I have to do is sit back and wait for you to win me back.  
  
Kind of strange, but I figured I'd get it out before it festered in my brain and interfered with my other stories. ^.^ Leave a review, pretty please! 


	2. Part 2: Chapter 1

I was going to post this as a new story, but I changed my mind. It's better this way. So, for everyone who asked for it, here you go. Another chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
Win Me Back  
  
Part Two  
  
Tala sat awake in bed, pale moonlight streaming through the small frost covered window and adding a soft glow to the room. A thin, white sheet covered his naked body from the waist down as he sat, with his head on his hand, staring off into space. Beside him, a stocky boy slept, every few seconds letting out a harsh snore, oblivious to Tala's alert and somewhat frustrated attitude.  
  
Glancing down, Tala scowled as the boy mumbled something under his breath and rolled over, pulling the thin sheets more tightly around his body. Sighing to himself, Tala looked away from the boy and went back to staring into the darkness, his mind elsewhere.  
  
The boy beside him was just like all the others, a one-night stand that meant nothing to him, and left him feeling bored and unsatisfied in the end. He hadn't even bothered to find out the boys name. Honestly, he didn't care who the kid was. He was just another nameless face that Tala was using to try and fill the gaping hole he felt inside himself. The only real thing about the boy that had attracted Tala's attention was his gray hair. His hair reminded Tala of someone; although the strands felt like steel wool in his fingers rather than the silver silk he longed for.  
  
Sighing to himself again, Tala climbed slowly out the bed, not wanting to wake his companion. He didn't care about saying goodbye, and didn't feel like making any empty promises to see the boy again. Tala wasn't interested in seeing him ever again. The entire encounter left him feeling unsatisfied, although the boy had seemed pleased by it. Tala hadn't felt satisfied in a long time; the only person that really did that for him was gone.  
  
Pulling on his clothes, Tala glanced one more time at the bed, glad to see that the figure was still fast asleep, unaware that he had left the bed. Leaving the room noiselessly, he slipped out into the dark night, stuffing his cold hands into the pockets as he wandered the mostly empty streets of Moscow. He wasn't worried about running into trouble, he had walked these streets enough to know where he should avoid if he didn't want to be bothered.  
  
He considered heading down to the river to sit and think, but decided against it. He wanted to go home and sleep, but first he needed a shower. Ignoring the shadowy figures that wandered the streets, he headed back towards the abbey. Nobody paying any attention to him as he walked, after all, he was one of them, a lost soul walking towards Nowhere.  
  
Reaching the back entrance of the abbey, Tala slipped inside, heading towards his room. No body stopped him, and nobody questioned what hew as doing out so late. Ever since the lost they had suffered at the world championships, Boris had stopped caring about the team and about the abbey. He would disappear into his office for days at a time, ignoring everyone; it was only out of habit that the Demolition Boys remained there and continued training.  
  
Tala stepped into his dark room, stripping off his clothes and leaving them in a trail on the floor behind him as he headed towards his small bathroom. Turning on the shower, he leaned against the sink, his eyes closed and lost in his own thoughts. When he was happy with the temperature of the shower water, he stepped inside.   
  
Leaning his head back, he let the warm water run over his face and sweep his fiery red hair back. His mind began to wander, his head filling with images from the not too distant past. The image of a face flashed in Tala's memory, causing him to smile softly.  
  
"Kai…" he mumbled, as his mind focused on the times they had spent together. The time they spent together had been short, but incredibly meaningful to Tala. Unconsciously, his hand drifted to his waist and grasped his growing arousal.  
  
Truthfully, he missed Kai immensely. The silver haired blader was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he had honestly loved the teen. But now he was gone, and Tala didn't know when, if ever, he would be coming back. In losing the final match of the championships, Tala had lost Kai too. It was nobodies fault but his own.  
  
His mind drifted back to happier memories of Kai. The first time he had seen Kai upon his return to the abbey, the times they had spent alone, training or talking together, the night Kai had surrendered himself to him and admitted his love…  
  
Biting his lip to suppress a moan, Tala closed his eyes in ecstasy. God he missed Kai. Ever since the other balder had been forced to leave, Tala had been searching for someone to make him feel the way Kai had made him feel, the search had been fruitless. No one could ever replace Kai. The smell of his hair the warmth of his body, the shivers his fingers sent running through his body, the boys smiling face and the sound of his voice and rare, but nonetheless beautiful smiles….  
  
With a gasp, Tala came, his essence spilling over his fingers. He leaned his head against the wall of the shower gasping for breath. "Oh Kai…" he whispered. "If only I had won."  
  
Holding his hand up, he let the running water wash away the white substance on his fingers, Kai's laugh echoed in his head.  
  
"Kai…It's all my fault you aren't here." He sighed. "I have to get him back…I just have to." he opened his eyes slowly. "I'll do anything."  
  
**********  
  
  
  
"'Peace, bread and land' is probably one the best known slogans used by the Bolsheviks during the October Revolution of 1917. Now, can anyone tell me…"  
  
Sitting with his chin resting in his hands, Kai blinked lazily at his teacher's words and suppressed a yawn. He wasn't interested in hearing about the October Revolution anymore, but he kept his eyes focused on the teacher, trying to at least pretend he was paying attention to her words. Around him, several students raised their hands, ready to try and answer her questions. As he fought to keep his eyes open , he once again thought about how much he hated school, and how useless it was for him to be here.  
  
After the world championships, he had returned home and started going to school again at a private academy his grandfather had chosen for him. For years before this, he had been schooled at home by private tutors who had taught him far beyond high school level material, but upon his return home, Voltaire had insisted he attend school. The only reason for this Kai could see was that Voltaire simply wanted an excuse to get him out of the house.  
  
His eyes fluttered closed, his iron will finally beginning to succumb to boredom, when the shrill buzzer that signaled the end of class rang throughout the classroom. Snapping out of his daze, Kai sat up and stretched as the students around him rose and began to put away their textbooks and notebooks.  
  
"Remember! Your term papers are due in two days! Don't forget!" the teacher cried as the noise level in the room rose and people began filing out.  
  
A light jab in the side attracted Kai's attention. He looked up, frowning at the smiling face of the figure standing next to him.  
  
"Come on, Kai. We'll be late if we don't get moving!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled, gathering his things together quickly and standing up. He glared at the smiling face of the boy next to him. "Why are you so eager anyway, Liam?"  
  
Liam smiled, pushing a strand of short brown hair away from his face. Kai was the only friend he had made at school after transferring there 3 months ago. Kai had transferred a few weeks later, and despite Liam's shy nature, he had made a great attempt to befriend the cold teen.  
  
They walked out of the classroom and headed out in the busy, crowded hallways. Kai was looking as bored and moody as ever, but Liam continued to where his happy grin.  
  
"You grew up in Russia, right Kai?" he asked, cheerfully trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"So why didn't you try to answer those questions? You probably know all about it."  
  
Kai glared at him. Liam was always trying to get him to work hard and pay attention in class, but luckily enough, he wasn't very annoying about it. "Yeah, I do. But guess what? I've heard about that stuff so much that it's boring. I don't care."  
  
Liam shrugged and continued trying to weave his way through the crowded halls. He was trying to avoid bumping into anyone who looked like they might cause trouble. His small size and shy attitude made him a bully magnet, and in fact that was how he had first met Kai.  
  
The first day Kai had shown up at school had been a particularly bad one for Liam in terms of bullying, and he had actually first encountered Kai when he was about to get beaten to a pulp by some thugs. Something about what the bullies had been saying to Liam had struck a nerve in Kai, and the silver haired teen had proceeded to make them step off through hard words and even harder punches. Since then, Liam had followed Kai around like an adoring puppy dog, and eventually forged a delicate friendship with him.  
  
A warning bell rang, and the hallways began to clear out as everyone rushed to their classes. Kai and Liam however, didn't change their pace. They still had a few minutes.  
  
"By the way, Kai. Have you started your term paper, yet?" Liam asked, as Kai grabbed his arm to keep him from getting slammed by a classroom door as it slammed open in front of them. "Thanks."  
  
Kai shrugged in response to his thanks and let go of his arm. "No, I haven't started."  
  
"It's due in two days."  
  
"I know."  
  
"But Kai…"  
  
"Would you shut up?" Kai snapped, cutting him off before he could continue. "Damn, you're worse than my guidance counselor. It'll be done on time, alright?"  
  
Nodding sheepishly, Liam followed Kai through the doors leading outside as the two headed towards the gym. It wasn't that he didn't have faith in Kai; he just wanted the boy to work hard. "Maybe we can work on it together?"  
  
Kai nodded. "Sure, why not." He growled, but his growl quickly turned into a groan as he spotted a group of girls heading towards them.  
  
Liam followed his eyes and watched as one of the girls separated herself from her friends and walked towards them. His face broke into a grin as Kai rolled his scarlet eyes at him.  
  
The girl stopped near them, looking down at the ground shyly and hem of her uniforms skirt nervously. "Uh, Kai? I was wandering if I could have a word with you?" she asked softly, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"Hn." he replied, and apparently that was enough of a response for her, because she continued.  
  
"Uh, privately?" she pressed, casting a glance at Liam.  
  
Kai shook his head in irritation. "He stays. Anything you have to say can be said in front of him."  
  
Liam grinned broadly as the girl shifted nervously. He knew what was coming, and he wasn't going to miss it for the world.  
  
"Ah. Ok. Uh, well." She began to play with his hair. "I was just wandering if…you'd like to, I dunno. See a movie or something with me sometime?"  
  
Kai sighed. "No." he said, more coldly than he had intended. Liam glared at him before jabbing him in the ribs. Kai looked at him and got his point. "Sorry."  
  
The girl looked disappointed, but tried to hide it. "Oh, ok. That's ok. I was just wondering. But I suppose you have someone else…?"  
  
"Yes." Kai added quickly. "I do."  
  
"Oh. Ok. I'll see you around then." She said, and quickly headed back to her friends, who surrounded her like a swarm of hornets.  
  
Liam watched her go. He supposed that he was the only one in the school who knew Kai's preference when it came to romance. Although Kai had been open about it with him, Liam wasn't sure if Kai wanted anyone else to know, and he wasn't about to risk having his legs broken because he let it slip.  
  
They continued towards the gym, Liam glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. He also happened to know that Kai hadn't been lying when he said he was with someone else. His enigmatic friend rarely mentioned him; he knew that Kai already had a boyfriend, a boy named Tala who lived in another country.   
  
He also knew that Kai was frighteningly devoted to Tala. They took gym together enough that Liam had noticed the scar on Kai's back that he said marked him as Tala's property.  
  
Shaking his head, Liam wondered what the full story behind Tala and Kai's relationship was. Kai was hesitant to tell him much about it, but Liam somehow sensed that there was something deeper than just a normal high school fling between them…  
  
I know it's kind of a slow start, but the next chapter will go into the events that directly followed Tala's loss, and how both he and Kai took it. So, please review and I'll get to work on that, ok? ^.^ 


	3. Part 2: Chapter 2

All right! My Dad, being the wonderful man that he is, is letting me use his laptop, instead of making me wait to use our other computer. So, gomen if the formatting is a little funky. ^.^  
  
Win Me Back  
  
Part 2 - Chapter 2  
  
"I really don't know why you hate gym class so much Kai," Liam said as he stepped into the musty locker room, peeling off his sweaty gym shirt as he went. "That wasn't so bad. In fact, I had fun."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Kai moved towards his locker, spinning the combination on his lock. He pulled out his clothes and started to quickly dress. The locker room was empty thanks mainly to the fact that he and Liam had held back after class for a few minutes, waiting until most of the class had changed and left for the day before going in themselves. "Sure." He mumbled. "If playing volleyball with a bunch of idiots is your idea of fun, that is."  
  
Liam laughed despite himself and glanced over at Kai. Because of the other boy's lack of a shirt, Liam had clear view of Kai's pale back. His light brown eyes drifted lazily to the red scar that marred the otherwise flawless skin of Kai's right shoulder. On first glance, the mark might look to be just a random series of scratches, but upon closer inspection, one could clearly see that the scar spelt the name 'Tala'.   
  
With a sigh, Liam looked away as Kai pulled his shirt over his head, effectively hiding the mark from view. "Hey Kai, Tala is the name of your boyfriend, right?" Liam asked, careful to keep his voice low in case anyone was still lurking around and might overhear. He knew that he had asked Kai that question several times before over the course of their friendship, but sometimes he felt it necessary to ask again.  
  
Scarlet eyes fixed him with a deadly scowl before Kai answer. "Yes."  
  
"And he doesn't live around here right?"  
  
Kai sighed. This talk again. "No, he lives in Russia."  
  
  
  
"That's pretty far away." Liam hesitated, biting his lip nervously. "Are you sure that the relationship is worth it? I mean, you probably don't get to see each other much, maybe you should move on."  
  
There were a few moments of silence, before Kai slammed his locker, causing Liam to jump in surprise. Kai stared at the pale blue metal in front of him. This wasn't the first time Liam had questioned the validity of his relationship with Tala, and he starting to get sick of it.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure it's worth it." He snarled. "Just because he doesn't live around here doesn't mean anything." Grabbing his bag, he left the locker room, not bothering to wait for a response.   
  
Stepping out of the gym building and into the mostly empty courtyard, he sighed. Of all the things in the world, he was most aware of the situation he and Tala were in. they both knew how far away the other was, and how hard to not be near each other. They didn't need anyone else to remind them. Dwelling on their separation would only make it more painful to face. Instead, they made the best of it, and tried, at every opportunity, to find a way to see one another.  
  
A few stray students raised their eyes as Kai passed; his eyes fixed on the ground. Tightening his grip on his bag as he heard footsteps approaching, he raised his eyes just slightly.  
  
"Don't bother to apologize, Liam, I've forgiven you." He mumbled, knowing full well who was walking behind him.   
  
Liam slowly his pace, grateful to have caught up with Kai so quickly. "Listen Kai, I was out of line." He explained, as the pair passed the school gates. "I know how much you care about Tala, and I didn't mean to offend you. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I'm sorry."  
  
"Didn't I just tell you not to bother apologizing?"  
  
Mildly surprised, Liam looked up, trying to meet Kai's gaze, but the silver haired teen continued looked straight ahead.   
  
"You don't understand the situation between Tala and I." Kai continued. "So that's why I'm forgiving you. Forget it alright?"  
  
With a small, grateful smile, Liam nodded. Who was he to question Kai's quick forgivingness? It was true, he didn't know a lot about Kai's relationship with Tala; the boy hardly ever spoke of him. "Thanks." He said. He walked a few steps ahead and looked back at Kai. "Hey, what do you say we go work on our term paper together? We only have two more days, you know."  
  
Kai suppressed a yell of frustration. "Is that all you think about? Schoolwork?"  
  
"No, but…"  
  
"Right." He sighed. "Ok, yeah, sure."  
  
A bright smile crossed Liam's face. "Great! I'll go home really quick and get changed, then I'll come over your house." He broke off and turned down the street leading to his own home. "I'll be there in about half and hour, ok?" breaking into a run, he quickly disappeared.  
  
With an amused shake of his head, Kai headed down the road to his grandfather's mansion. It was kind of ironic, Kai thought, that despite how much the old man wanted nothing to do with him, he still insisted that Kai live at home. But then, some things never change.  
  
When the imposing figure of Voltaire's mansion loomed up in front of him, he sighed 'Home sweet hell." He thought, ignoring the security system and jumping over the gate. Whenever his entered his personal security password for the estate, a buzzer would go off in Voltaire's study, letting him know that Kai was home.  
  
'Best to avoid that.'   
  
He pushed open the large front doors, stepping inside and tossing his bag on the floor. After removing his shoes, he headed up to his room, glad to hear that the mansion was silent, save for the gentle hum of the air conditioner.  
  
Passing by his grandfather's study, he paused a moment, straining to hear any noise from beyond the closed doors. From what he could hear, the room was silent, and he hoped that just maybe, the old man wasn't around.  
  
Kai made it to his room undisturbed and slipped inside, shutting the door behind him. The bedroom was done in shades of dark blue and purple, with a few pieces of black furniture to even things out. At the bedside table, he paused, picking up a small picture frame and kissing it lightly before returning it to its original place. Crossing the room, he pulled open the heavy draperies covering the window and letting light shine into the room and fall on the large perch in the corner, where a large crimson bird sat, apparently dozing. It lifted its head and blinked in the sudden light.  
  
"Stop pulling the drapes closed, Dranzer." Kai mumbled, walking over and stroking her feathers fondly. "I do like a little light in here, you know."  
  
Dranzer blinked at him with intelligent, dark eyes, as if trying to feign innocence. Kai laughed. "Don't give me that."  
  
He crossed over to the dresser and began pulling out clothes to wear. "Liam's coming over, so you'll have to go back into your bit for a while." He looked over his shoulder apologetically. "Sorry."  
  
With a soft coo, the firebird disappeared in a magnificent flash of flames. From his place at the dresser, Kai rolled his eyes.  
  
"Show off." He mumbled, walking over to his door when he heard someone knocking. Pulling them open, he called back over his shoulder, "you don't earn points for showmanship. Yes?" he asked addressing the black clad butler at his door.  
  
The butler bowed his head slightly in a show of respect. "Sorry to interrupt, master Kai, but you received a letter in the mail this morning." He handed over an envelope to Kai, who took it eagerly. "As you requested, I brought it up to you without letting your grandfather know you had received it."  
  
Scanning the envelope, Kai nodded half heartedly at his words. His hopes rose as he studied it, but after turning it over and looking at the return address, his face fell.  
  
"Is something the matter, Master Kai?" the butler asked, noticing the expression on his pale face.  
  
Kai shook his head. "No, it's nothing." He turned away, holding the door open. "I'm expecting a guest, please bring him up when he arrives?"  
  
With a bow, the butler stepped back, pulling the doors closed. "Of course."   
  
Ripping open the envelope, Kai sat on the edge of his bed. Pulling out the single sheet of paper, he quickly read it, smiling despite himself when he finished. Honestly he had been hoping that the letter would be from Tala, but he should have known better. He had sent his last letter out only a week ago; it was much too soon for a response. Besides, Tala's letter were always much longer, usually encompassing several sheets of paper. But this note was from probably the next best person.  
  
Robert.  
  
Of all the people he had met during the world championships, the European blader was the only one besides Tala that Kai kept in good contact with. Sure, he had exchanged letters with the other former members of the Bladebreakers, and had even received a letter from Max's mother Judy, who had seemed sincerely worried about Kai's welfare after everything in Russia and had offered him safe welfare at her research facility in America should he ever need I, (Kai had replied by assuring he was fine and declining her offer, although he promised he would keep in mind.) but he had never kept up with those correspondents.  
  
He folded the letter up and stuffed into his pocket, making a mental note to write back as soon as Liam left. The violet haired blader had done a lot for him in the past, and Kai was determined to keep the friendship intact.  
  
It had been at the celebration of the Bladebreakers victory in Russia, that Robert had first approached him. Figuring that Kai had probably had enough the childish antics of his teammates; the European blader had invited him back to his own hotel room for a drink in congradulations.   
  
Sincerely grateful for the excuse to get away, Kai had accepted and the two had gone back to Robert's expensive, and in Kai's opinion over done, room. At first the two had just made small talk as they nursed their drinks; a bottle of insanely expensive wine for Robert, and a bottle of vodka for Kai. After a while, their conversation changed however, as the alcohol started to take effect on Kai. The vodka made him more open and honest, and before he even knew what he was doing, he was confessing to Robert everything that had happened during the world championships. He told him everything about Boris and Biovolt, everything about his past at the abbey and Black Dranzer, but most importantly…  
  
-"I'm in love with Tala."-  
  
Robert, who was the type to spend an entire night sipping a single glass of wine, had suddenly gulped down his entire glass in apparent shock over Kai's confession.  
  
- "Tala, of the Demolition Boys?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Since I went back to the abbey."  
  
"Does he know?"  
  
"We're together." -  
  
To Kai's surprise, Robert had actually responded well after getting over his initial surprise. He had encouraged Kai, and even congratulated him on it.  
  
  
  
After hearing about the bet Tala had made, however, his outlook changed slightly. He sunk down his chair, pouring his fifth glass of wine and giving Kai a sympathetic look.  
  
-"What do you plan to do, now that Tala lost?"  
  
  
  
"I don't know." -   
  
With great understanding, Robert let Kai vent his feelings, trying vainly to offer advice in a situation even he couldn't find a solution to. The talk, however, only lead Kai to a feeling of even greater desperation, rather than making him feel better,  
  
Robert, who had consumed his entire bottle of alcohol, soon fell asleep, despite his best efforts, and Kai had taken the opportunity to slip away. Half-drunk and miserable, Kai had wandered the dark streets, not even aware of where he was going until he arrived at the back entrance of the abbey. He couldn't remember whether he had called Tala outside, or the Russian blader had found him himself, but Kai soon found himself in Tala's room, being comforted by an equally depressed Tala.  
  
- "You can't do this to yourself Kai."  
  
"But I want to stay…"  
  
"I want you to stay too, but there's nothing we can do. I've lost Kai…" -  
  
Throughout the entire night, Tala had comforted and taken care of Kai. The two had sat awake until the early morning hours, whispering softly and making desperate, illogical plans to escape and be together. It had been around dawn when Kai finally fell asleep with his head in Tala's lap as the red-haired Demolition Boy stroked his silver hair and whispered a soothing Russian hymn in his ear.  
  
Robert, in the meantime, had woken up and upon finding Kai missing, had correctly assumed he would be at the abbey and went to retrieve him. He had carried the half conceius Kai back to his hotel, where he insisted the distraught boy sleep and rest. He had even made up an excuse for the curious bladers who had come seeking the teamcapitan.  
  
When he had finally come around, and the events of the night before became more clear to him, Kai had been endlessly grateful. He was sure that no one else would have down what Robert had done for him. Up until the last day they were in Russia, Robert and Kai had remained in contact, even as Kai snuck back and forth to the abbey in order to see Tala. When the time finally came for them to part ways, Robert and Kai had exchanged addresses, and for the first time in his life, Kai thanked someone for their support.  
  
Smiling at the memories, Kai took the letter out of his pocket and tossed it on his desk.  
  
There you have it. I know everyone is looking forward to when Tala and Kai actually get back together, but that won't happen just yet. But they will be back together! I promise! ^.^ Anyway, please review, and I'll update as soon as possible. ^.^ 


	4. Part 2: Chapter 3

**You can all thank Kurosaisei for bribing...I mean motivating me work through the evil monkey plothole that threatened the very life of this fic. I won't make any other excuses excpet for the fact that I am lazy. I apologize .**

**If you've stuck around for this update, I thank you, and I hope you enjoy it! .**

_**Win Me Back**_

_**Part 2: Chapter 3**_

* * *

Kai never bother to learn much about any of his friends. In all of the months he has pent traveling with his team, the only things he had come to know about them was the obvious (that Tyson was a pig, Kenny a geek) and what was voluntarily offered up. He never once asked them anything personal, because he honestly didn't care. All that really matter to him was how good of bladers they were and whether or not they would be able to pull a win out of their asses in the next round.

After the tournament, when Kai has settled back into a so-called normal life of school, homework and Voltaire, he had seen no reason to change his ways. He didn't want to turn over a new leaf and suddenly become a social, caring person. It simply wasn't in his nature. So when it came to his friend Liam, he knew nothing that everyone else didn't already know. Namely that he was obsessed with school and maintaining his grades, and that he was almost unnaturally punctual.

Knowing this, Kai didn't even attempt to try and write back to Robert before Liam came over.

Instead, he paced around his room and contemplated what he would say to Robert when he finally got the opportunity to reply.

Besides the standard greeting and inquiry into Kai's well being that Robert put into every letter he wrote, the crux of the correspondence had been an invitation. In a slightly odd and omniscient way, Robert knew that a long break from school was coming in the next month and wanted Kai to spend that time with him in his European home. He was even offering to pay for the airfare needed to get Kai from his Japan to Europe as a kind of early birthday present.

Kai had smirked when he read that part of the latter, More and more he was finding himself in awe of the other man's intelligence. Not only did he know about the approaching break (something Kai couldn't remember telling him about), but he had remember Kai's problem with money, or more specifically the fact that Voltaire has frozen his grandson's bank accounts, even though the Russian blader had only mentioned it in passing as one of the obstacles that prevented him from seeing Tala. Moreover, he had worked around Kai's issue of accepting money from anyone other than his Grandfather by offering the trip as a birthday gift, and not an act of charity or pity.

'One hell of an expensive birthday gift.' Kai thought.

He picked up Robert's letter and toyed with it. He definitely needed the vacation. That much went without saying, but Tyson had invited him to visit nearly a week ago. Kai had already made up his mind to go somewhere, it was just a matter of where he wanted to go more.

A small part of him was tempted to go and visit the world champ, but it didn't take a great stretch of the imagination to know that the holiday would no doubt end in beybattles, yelling, and possible bodily harm. Robert's on the other hand, would be much quieter and refined. If Tyson's parties were were pizza and soda, then Robert's were champagne and shrimp cocktails, and like it or not, Kai had been raised in the champagne and shrimp cocktail world. He knew, and was comfortable with, the black-tie charity ball lifestyle. It was the side effect of having a very wealthy man as a guardian. Not that he minded. Too much soda made him feel sick anyway.

He put the letter into his desk drawer, having made up his mind and at the same time hearing the doorbell ring from somewhere downstairs. A glance at the clock on his night stand proved it was exactly half and hour after he and Liam had parted ways after school, just as he had expected.

"That guy is scary punctual." he mumbled as he scanned the room one last time for anything that might seem out of place. One of Dranzer's huge red feathers, for instance.

Satisfied that everything was in place, he opened the door to his bedroom so Liam could just walk in rather than knock when he came upstairs. He sat down at his desk and waited until Liam finally poked his head tentatively through the opening.

"Kai?"

Kai rolled his eyes and waved him in. "Yeah. Come on. Let's get this over with. I don't want to be working on his all night."

Liam stepped the whole way inside, looking around the room with appreciation.

"I think your house I bigger than mind is. I like your room."

"Hn."

"I brought the books I got from the library with me." He knelt on the carpet and began pulling books from his bag, reading off the titles as he went. Kai listened quietly, not really caring but at the very least attempting to be polite. When he finished, Liam looked up.

"That's all I have. Do you think we'll have enough, Kai? Maybe we should go down to the library and get some more."

Kai looked at the pile of books on his floor and doubted that they would have a problem, but decided to humor Liam anyway.

"I might have something we can use in the study." He stood up from his chair. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Just water please."

Kai nodded and stepped over the pile of books. "Right."

Before he could leave, Liam looked up from his books and called after him.

"Hey. Where are you going? Can't you just ask your butler to get them for you?"

Kai scowled over his shoulder. "First of all he doesn't know what we're looking for. Second, I'm not a cripple. I can do it myself. And put those books somewhere. You're making my room look cluttered. I'll be right back."

Liam felt a little embarrassed and selfish. For as much money as he seemed to have, Kai certainly didn't act like any of the rich boys Liam had met in the past. Mentally kicking himself for looking dumb around his friend, he gathered the books and began looking for a place to put them. He didn't want to put them on the desk or bed and have to move them again, so he settled on the night stand.

As he pushed the clock off to the side (all the while hoping Kai wouldn't mind that he had moved it) his eyes fell on two silver picture frames that stood facing the bed.

He looked to the door, wondering when Kai would be coming back and figuring that he would be pissed if he came back to find Liam snooping. The longer he contemplated, the worse his curiosity became, until he finally succumbed and turned the closest picture so he could see it.

The boy in the photo was laying in a bed, holding a pillow lightly to his chest and looking sleepily at the camera with the bluest eyes Liam had ever seen. A few strands of bright red hair fell across a pale face that boasted the tiniest smile. It was a nice picture, and Liam wondered who it was of. He had an idea, but didn't want to assume.

He put the first photo back and picked up the second. As soon as he saw it, he knew without a doubt who the first picture was of.

It was of the same red-haired boy, only this time he was awake and standing with Kai. The redhead, who Liam now figured must be the mysterious Tala, stood with one hand behind Kai's head, the other underneath his chin to tilt the shorts boys face up and give him a tender looking kiss.

Liam blushed. Even though he knew about Kai and his relationship with Tala, he had never actually seen two boys kissing. To add the strange feeling he got from seeing it, Liam thought Kai looked like the docile one of the couple, something that didn't fit the Kai Liam knew at all.

He was so caught up in looking at the photo that he didn't even realize that Kai had come back into the room until he spoke from just over his shoulder.

"You like it?"

Liam flinched and quickly put the frame back where he had found it. "Oh. Yeah. It's a nice picture."

"I know." Kai turned and sat down on the edge of his bed. "That's why I framed it."

A little surprised that Kai didn't seem angry at finding Liam looking at his pictures, Liam decided that it wouldn't hurt any to confirm his suspicions.

"Hey Kai. Is the other boy in that picture Tala?"

* * *

I know it leaves off in a sudden way, but it seemed like a good place to stop.

I hope you all enjoyed it, thanks for sticking with it, please review and I'll try to update soon. .

Shameless plug alert If you're interested in reading any of my original stuff, please visit www. livejournal. com/ users/ spookycereal

Just remove the spaces.

See ya'll next time! .


	5. Part 2: Chapter 4

**I live. Falls asleep**

**Dedicated to BlondeNekoTwo-tail, Kurosaisei, and MasterFranny, because without them I'd never get off my lazy butt to write. huguhuguchu**

**Win Me Back**

_Part Two - Chapter 4_**  
**

Tala hated kissing other men. Feathering his lips down the sweating, trembling chest of anyone other than Kai made his stomach clench and twist with guilt. In a way that he didn't necessarily understand, kissing someone else seemed like too intimate of an act. More so than sex, which over time he had come to view as nothing more significant or meaningful than a release of pent up frustration and a cure for loneliness.. Moving inside of a nameless man, trying to shut out the ragged, unfamiliar moans and picture Kai's more graceful figure beneath him seemed much less personal than a simple, heated kiss.

When his current one-night stand leaned forward to press his lips to Tala's in the affectionate afterglow of sex, something had twisted inside of the Russian's stomach. He turned his head away, letting the kiss land on his jaw. His partner gave him a smile that looked only a little hurt and wistful, but Tala didn't care, only backed away and made a grab for his clothes.

"You're leaving already?"

The man, (Nikolai, if Tala remembered correctly) sat up, giving a warmer smile and watching as Tala pulled on his pants, leaving them unbuttoned and reaching down to tie his shoes.

"Mhmm."

Nikolai stretched languidly and yawned. "Come on. Stay a little longer. It's still early."

As soon as his shoes were tied Tala stood, grabbing his shirt and coat and heading for the door. The less time he spent with his nameless lovers, the better. After sex they all tended to get too emotional and clingy. As though Tala owed them something for letting him fuck them.

"I can't."

"Oh." Nikolai looked a little hesitant. Tala recognized the look immediately. The man wanted to ask him something, and couldn't figure out the best way to word his request. "Do you...I don't know. Want to get together for dinner tomorrow or something?"

A familiar guilt welled up in Tala's chest. He wanted nothing more than to be able to have a normal relationship. To go out to dinner and movies with his boyfriend and spend time together than wasn't occupied by sex and courtship. Having to always be charming and likable so he could pick up men was getting tiring. He wanted to settle down and leave the singles scene behind. But he couldn't. There was no one is all of Russia, hell, in all of the world, that he wanted to settle down with besides Kai.

The sudden thought of Kai and how hurt he would be if he knew that Tala was even allowing the thought of settling down with someone else cross his mind was enough to make Tala feel sick to his stomach. It was never his intention to betray Kai. Sex was just sex. Love an respect was something else entirely.

On any other night, Tala would have stuck to his usual practice of using lies and excuses to avoid seeing his lovers again. Pretending to be busy for the foreseeable future or simply standing his 'dates' up was much simpler than taking the time to explain that he already had a boyfriend. Telling a lie or avoiding the truth usually saved him from the inevitable backlash of moral indignation that came with an admission of infidelity. Something about Nikolai though, and the way he made Tala feel about what he was doing...the assumption that near anonymous sex was a promise of commitment of some kind...it made Tala want to hurt him.

"Look. Don't get the wrong idea about this. I don't want a relationship."

An expression of confusion mixed with some level of humored disbelief flickered across Nikolai's face. "What?"

Tala sighed. As frustrated, angry and guilty as he was feeling, he suddenly remembered why he normally would sneak out while his lovers were asleep. His hand was on the doorknob; he could leave and avoid anymore confrontation, but he didn't. Rather, he turned around to look his lover in the eyes, trying to make his gaze as confrontational as possible.

"I already have a boyfriend."

Nikolai didn't respond right away, only gaped at Tala, looking utterly taken aback by the confession. From the expression on his face (shock now mixed with hurt), Tala would have thought that the man had never heard about sex without a relationship or commitment.

"You aren't really that naive, are you?" Tala was starting to feel more than a little exasperated with the situation. His had expected his admission to illicit an angry, scorned lover response. Not one of betrayed hurt. Sex was just sex. All that Tala had ever wanted from the man was physical release. A living person to fuck while he thought about Kai. Something more than idle masturbation.

"But...we slept together."

_ You've got to be kidding me._

"I'm not looking for anything other than easy sex right now, okay? So just forget it."

The man started to utter some other protest, a reason why Tala should stay and engage in all of the lovey things boyfriends did together, but the Russian blader didn't stay to hear it. He pulled open the door and was out in the hallway before the words could even leave Nikolai's lips. Confrontation hadn't worked as well as he had hoped it would; he felt like he deserved to be screamed at, hated for what he was doing, not treated with hurt desperation. Ever since the first time he had slept with a man other than Kai he had been seeking punishment of any kind. He didn't ever want to feel good about cheating.

A feeling of profound guilt still sat heavily in his chest, and for a few minutes he stood slumped again the door, trying to get a handle on his emotions. Having such strong, conflicted feelings wasn't something that he was used to. He hadn't been brought up as an emotional person, and as Tala started towards the stairs and home, Tala decided he didn't like it.

The rest of his former team was congregated in the kitchen by the time Tala returned to the abbey. Not in the mood to talk and hoping to avoid any questions about where he had been and what he had been doing, he ignored them, heading to his room and closing the door. He began to strip down to his boxers, already feeling irritated by the lingering smell of cigarette smoke from the bars that clung to his clothes. Keeping his room clean was the last thing on his mind as he let his shirt and pants lay in heaps on the floor and crawled in to his unmade bed. His hand groped around under the pillow, looking for the remote that would turn on his TV and VCR.

Every time he came home from a night out, he would always do the same thing. Shower, entertain himself with less than wholesome thoughts of Kai, and then settle into bed to look at photos or letters sent to him from his boyfriend. This night however, he decided to skip the shower and masturbation and go straight to his more innocent thoughts of Kai. He wanted to hear Kai's voice almost desperately, and made the choice to watch the tape that he never allowed to leave his VCR for more than a few hours at a time.

The camera was unsteady and the entire video was shot from an unnatural angle (the unfortunate of result of Tala being forced to hold the camera at arms length to be able to see Kai properly), but Tala had never cared. It was Kai as he saw him on their last night together, head resting to Tala's chest, face flushed and breathing still heavy from exertion. It was Kai as Tala always saw him after they had sex; still basking in the afterglow.

The audio quality was nearly as awful as the camera work, but to Tala, it sounded perfect.

"_What the hell is with the camera, Tala?"_

Tala smiled in real life, knowing that somewhere off camera on the tape, his videotaped self was smiling in the same way.

"_You like it? I borrowed it."_

_ Kai scowled cutely, raising his head enough to flick some stray silver hair away from his eyes before laying his head back down on Tala's chest. _

"_Why?"_

"_Because." Tala's free head stretched into the frame and stroked the back of Kai's head lovingly. "I was going to videotape us having sex but I couldn't figure out how to hold the camera the whole time."_

_ Kai snorted, turning his head to nuzzle into Tala's chest. "Pervert." He muttered, and Tala could feel the warmth of his breath on his heated skin._

Tala's face flushed a little. Even all of these months later, he would still remember the feeling of Kai's cool words brushing over him. Subconsciously, his hand raised to his chest and rubbed at the place where Kai's head had once lain.

"_I didn't though. I only started recording after we were done."_

_ Warm lips planted a soft kiss above Tala's sternum, and slender fingers__tightened_ _slightly in unruly silver hair. _

"_But you would have." The kisses trailed lower, and the camera wavered, panning down the length of Kai's back before focusing on his face. _

Tala's fingers followed the path the Kai's lips had trailed down his stomach. On the video, he would could see the way Kai's brilliant red eyes closed, his lips pressing lightly against tanned skin. He could almost still feel those kisses, the warmth of Kai's breath and the tickled of his hair.

_ Kai raised his head, staring up at Tala's face with hooded eyes. "You really want to have a sex tape?"_

_ Off camera, Tala laughed. "I'd be afraid one of your fangirls would steal it." _

_ Kai grunted and laid his head down, this time resting his cheek on Tala's stomach. Every time he blinked, Tala could feel the slight brush of his eyelashes against his bellybutton. _

"_Sex isn't all I think about, you know Kai."_

Tala felt his stomach clench. He knew what he was going to say next, and suddenly couldn't bear to hear it. With one swift motion, he grabbed the remote from where and lay next to him and shut off the tape. Back then, sex had just been an enjoyable bonus that come with their relationship, and know he could hardly go a week without finding some other man to fuck. What had changed?

For a few minutes, he just started at the blank screen, hearing in his mind the words he had spoken to Kai all that time ago, as they lay curled together in bed.

"_I just want something to remember you by."_

**A big heaping thank you to everyone who is still reading this. I hope to be better to you by updating more frequently. Please leave a reveiw and let me know what you think. : )**

**Also, if you interested in reading my off stuff, please visit my Livejournal. The link is in my profile. Fanfics are locked, so add me as a friend, and I'll add you back. (PS - The upcoming explict parts of this will be put there, edited versions will still be posted here)**

**/self-promotion **_  
_


	6. Part 2: Chapter 5

**This is what my friend would call a "crappy chappie". It's short and not a heck of a lot happens. But nonetheless it's nessesary. This chapter starts to set the stage for events that occur later on. Please bare with me. :bows: Think of it as a filler...expect it won't continue on for a year...**

** More Guiltridden!Tala ahead. I hope you enjoy! **

**Edit Fixed the formatting from hell.**

* * *

Tala wasn't even aware he had fallen asleep until he awoke the next morning with a crick in his neck and vague recollections of dreams lingering at the edges of his mind. His dreams were the same as they always were; rearranged and distorted memories of better days. On more nights than not he would be haunted by an image of Kai that never spoke, only mouthed familiar words without a voice. The dreams would never remain with him long after he awoke, the phantom memories fading into the background as the mundane rhythms of daily life took over.

It was late in the morning when Tala awoke, facing the blank TV screen with the remote still sitting in his lap. For what seemed to be a long time, he laid propped against the pillows at the head of his bed, trying to hold on to the shreds of his dreams that were rapidly disappearing from his memory. Whatever had occupied his mind during the night had left him with a feeling of deep peace that was fading away the longer he laid awake. The heavy feeling of guilt that had plagued him the night before was returning to linger in his chest. It made him feel heavy, sluggish to the point that he was finding it difficult to convince himself that he wanted to drag himself from the bed. He had no responsibilities to take care of, he reasoned, no real reason why he couldn't stay where he was for the entire day and dwell on his situation. A serious contemplation of what he was doing and how it would inevitably effect Kai was long overdue, so he stopped trying to think up reasons to get up, and resigned himself to a day spent in bed, thinking over his relationships.

He rolled over, tucking his arm beneath the pillow and letting the remote fall to the floor with a clatter. The realization that he needed to put serious thought into his _relationships_ rather than _relationship _was bothering him a level that was deeper than just guilt. As much as he wanted to stop what he was doing, the cheating, lying, everything, he couldn't figure out a way how. A nagging feeling had Tala convinced that he would die of loneliness if he tried to remain celibate until Kai came back. He _needed _to feel needed; important, wanted and in control. Sitting in his room alone at night with only letters, photos and shoddily shot video made him feel like he had been abandoned. It wasn't the truth, not even close, but the feeling remained. Kai was half a world away, living a life with people that Tala knew nothing about. He had moved on to something better and more fulfilling, while Tala remained behind on his own in the same place he had been trapped for his entire life.

_That's dumb. Kai didn't abandon me._

Suddenly restless, Tala rolled to the other side of the bed, staring with glassy eyes at the photos he kept next to his bed, partially obscured by a small plant to hide them from prying eyes.

_He's gone because I lost that bet, not because he wanted to move on._

Tala closed his eyes, inexplicably feeling worse the longer he looked at the photos. He and Kai had been happy; they had fit together like two halves of the same person.

_And because I failed at the one thing I should have been the best at, he's gone._

He sighed, sitting up and running a hand through his knotted hair. Laying in bed wasn't making him feel better or make the situation any clearer. No matter how he looked at it, everything remained the same. Kai was gone, and the feeling of loneliness and abandon was slowly driving him mad. The urge to feel needed and appreciated no matter what the cost, was, or had already become, compulsive. He would never be able to stop. Not until Kai was back in Russia with him for good.

_Which could be a very long time coming. _

"Goddamn it."

He stood slowly, stretching out his cramped limbs and heading towards the door. If he stayed in the room any longer, he really would go nuts. He needed a walk in some fresh air; a space to clear his head and take his mind off of the guilt that wasn't leaving him.

He opened his door, hoping that the rest of his team wouldn't be around. The last thing Tala wanted to do was have to explain to his oblivious friends why he was moping around wallowing in his own misery. He had barely taken a step out in the quiet hallway when he noticed a post marked envelope at his feet. The mail, left at his door by Ian or Bryan the day before. He had been so out of it when he had come home the night before that he hadn't even noticed it fall to the floor from where it had been stuck in the door.

Stooping, he picked it up, a flurry of anticipation rising in his throat. Kai was the only one that ever sent him letters. The moment the envelope was in his hand however, he felt his spirits drop. The letter was far too light to be from Kai. He turned it over, reading the return address and postmark with a frown.

_The hell?_

He opened it quickly, tossing the torn envelope in the floor and reading the note inside. By the time he reached the signature at the end, he was smiling. For once in his life, he was actually happy to have gotten a letter from someone other than Kai.

_I'll be damned._

Suddenly, his desire to get out the abbey didn't seem so urgent. He turned around, heading back into his room, his return letter already being written in his mind.

* * *

**This was supposed to be posted a few days ago but...yeah...KH2...**

**Dedicated to Kuroisaisei, MasterFranny, and BlondeNekoTwo-Tail. With Special thanks to Kuroi. **

**Please let me know what you think. : ) An internet cookie to anyone who guesses who the letter is from. XD **


End file.
